Quake's Accident
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot, Elemental Siblings. Semua orang tahu Gempa adalah Boboiboy yang paling bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan hampir dalam segala hal. Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu hari fakta itu tidak berlaku lagi? *summary…TT* *RnR ?*


"Tidak ada…" Boboiboy Gempa mengecek saku kanan, kiri, dan belakang celananya, namun benda itu tidak dia temukan. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, kembar ketiga Boboiboy itu merogoh saku kanan-kiri serta atas jaketnya, dan nihil.

Tetap tidak ada.

"Mungkin di saku sepatu-ah! Mana ada saku sepatu! Aduh…" setelah merapikan kembali kamarnya yang dia acak-acak demi menemukan 'benda' itu, Gempa kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, mencari di bantalan dan bawah sofa, laci meja, tempat tidur dan kotak pasir Cattus, sampai di dalam pot tanaman milik Thorn.

"Tidak ada…benar-benar tidak ada…" Gempa pundung, "Bagaimana caranya kita makan kalau begini? Belum biaya listrik, air, dan lain-lain…" pemuda berelemen tanah itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya menjatuhkan uang bulanan mereka entah di mana.

Padahal uang itu baru saja ditransfer oleh ayah mereka hari jumat kemarin, dan belum disentuh Gempa barang satu koinpun.

"Apa aku minta lagi ya…tidak tidak! Ayah dan Ibu masih harus mengurus pengobatan Tok Aba…dan aku juga nggak mau ngerepotin mereka," Gempa memutar otak. Dia tidak boleh menghubungi orang tua dan Tok Aba yang sedang berobat di Kuala Lumpur, apalagi alasannya karena dia menjatuhkan uang yang dengan senang hati dikirim sang ayah dalam jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka bertujuh.

Gempa menghela napas. Manik keemasannya menajam, tanda dirinya sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Meski uang untuk bulan ini raib, uang kas bulan lalu masih ada sisa yang lumayan karena Gempa memang sangat pro dalam mengatur keuangan.

"Yosh! Aku rasa tidak ada pilihan," Gempa akhirnya memutuskan. Dengan sisa uang yang ada, dirinya harus menekan pengeluaran sebisa mungkin sampai bulan depan, kalau perlu Gempa juga akan mencari kerja paruh waktu selagi sempat.

Oh, dan Gempa sudah bertekad tidak akan memberitahukan masalah ini pada siapa-siapa.

Gempa tidak mau mengambil risiko melihat bagaimana reaksi saudara-saudaranya nanti karena keteledorannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy belongs to Monsta Studios **

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Family **

** Warning: Semi-canon, Elemental Siblings, no pair, miss typo, krispi kres kres, dan masih banyak lagi…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ruang tamu, pukul setengah satu tepat saat para Boboiboy yang lain kembali ke rumah setelah kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri di hari libur.

"Mulai hari ini, kita semua akan melaksanakan Operasi Hemat Besar-besaran," Gempa memulai 'rapat' setelah keenam saudaranya duduk manis di sofa dan karpet ruang tamu.

"Operasi Hemat Besar-besaran?" beo Blaze dan Thorn bersamaan.

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Ice.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kepikiran saja, uang yang diberikan Ayah kan selalu kelebihan. Jadi mending itu kita simpan saja buat kebutuhan di masa yang akan datang, lebih bagus ketimbang harus habis untuk barang-barang tak berguna kan?" jelas Gempa dalam hati berharap saudara-saudaranya itu tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Enam Boboiboy yang lain saling pandang dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik. Kentara sekali mereka kelihatan enggan, tapi karena ini keputusan dari si Ketua, mereka memilih untuk setuju.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gempa penuh harap.

"Well…kalau Gempa bilang begitu, aku rasa nggak masalah," Taufan yang menjawab diikuti anggukan Halilintar.

"Yang lain?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Oke. Lagian aku juga nggak begitu masalah dengan uang," jawab Blaze ceria, merasa dirinya yang selalu bermain di luar rumah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan uang, yang penting masih bisa jajan.

"Terserah," Ice menjawab datar.

"Setuju, Kak Gem!" timpal Thorn semangat. Sepertinya Boboiboy yang satu ini tidak seratus persen paham dengan topik pembahasan kali ini.

"Kalau itu keputusan Kak Gempa, kami setuju kok," sahut Solar kalem sambil memperbaiki bingkai kacamatanya seperti biasa.

Gempa yang mendengar tanggapan positif dari keenam saudaranya menghela napas lega, meski dalam hati merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak jujur pada mereka, "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya," ucapnya senang.

"Sama-sama, Gem~" cengir Taufan mewakili kelima Boboiboy yang lain.

Gempa balas tersenyum, sangat senang saudara-saudaranya mau mengerti tanpa menanyakan macam-macam. Kelihatannya semuanya akan berjalan lancar sesuai ekspektasinya.

Atau benarkah?

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, para Boboiboy kembali ke aktivitas mereka sendiri-sendiri, termasuk Gempa yang memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di halaman belakang sembari memikirkan bagaimana menekan pengeluaran mereka sampai dapat kiriman uang bulan depan.

"Hmm~ hmm~" dan tidak jauh dari sana, ada Thorn yang tengah menyiram tanamannya seperti biasa, menggunakan selang air sambil sesekali bermain.

"Tumbuh yang cantik ya~ nanti kita bisa berteman," Thorn memberikan 'mantra' pada tanamannya sambil memutar-mutar selang air, membuat aliran air membentuk seperti ular yang ironisnya tidak disadari si polos hijau.

"Bunga, bunga~ bun-eh?" Thorn mengerjap, tiba-tiba saja air yang mengalir lancar dari selangnya menghilang.

"Thorn," Gempa, yang ternyata mematikan keran air tersenyum manis melihat tampang polos sang adik yang selalu dimanjakannya itu.

"Kak Gem? Kok dimatiin?" tanya Thorn.

"Masih ada air di dalam ember kan? Lagipula tanaman itu sudah dapet cukup air. Bukankah sudah kakak bilang untuk lebih berhemat?"

Thorn mundur teratur, tidak mengerti kenapa senyuman kakaknya kali ini membuatnya lebih merinding ketimbang melihat ular sawah.

"Mengerti, Thorn?" ulang Gempa.

"I-iya, Kak Gem…" jawab Thorn patah-patah.

"Anak pintar," senyum Gempa kembali terlihat bercahaya, kemudian sang ketua undur diri, meninggalkan Thorn yang memegang selang air dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"K-kak Gem serem..."

.

.

.

"Woah…"

"Blaze,"

"Gyaaaa!" Blaze yang sedang mengkhayati komik superhero favoritnya terlonjak kaget karena kemunculan tiba-tiba sang kakak ketiga tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Cuaca sedang bagus kan? Gunakan pendingin ruangan seperlunya saja, dan matikan lampu tidurnya. Kalau mau membaca jangan lakukan sambil tiduran," Gempa berucap tanpa intonasi setelah mematikan pendingin ruangan menggunakan remote yang memang selalu diletakkan di samping saklar lampu.

"B-baik. Maaf, Kak…" sahut Blaze ketakutan. Saking takutnya, Blaze menahan napasnya sampai Gempa menghilang dari ambang pintu.

.

.

.

"Lin, aku coba ambil rute ketiga ya,"

"Stop dulu! Ambil _Mistery Box _di belakang pagar itu,"

"Eh? Ada kotak misteri toh? Aku nggak notis…"

"Makanya buka mata lebar-lebar,"

"Iya iya…eh? L-lin! Aku dapet Rider Key!" Taufan kegirangan sambil menekan-nekan tombol pada _console_ gamenya.

"Bohong…itu kan item langka…" gumam Halilintar takjub.

"Aku lagi beruntung, Lin! Ini keren banget!" sahut Taufan bahagia.

"Tapi memangnya bisa ya, Gokai Change pakai Rider Key?" tanya Halilintar.

"Bisa lah~ kalau nggak salah ada tuh adegannya di movie tahun 2012. Ini Rider Key pertama kita loh! Artinya masih banyak lima set lainnya," seru Taufan yang tidak bisa diam, sejak tadi tubuhnya bergerak-gerak membuat per di dalam sofa berderit.

"Iya, iya. Cepetan lanjut jalan," desak Halilintar tak sabar.

"Oke! Ini dia~ Gokai-"

_Bip!_

"HEEEE?!" Taufan histeris melihat layar televisi tiba-tiba mati. Tidak hanya Taufan, Halilintar sendiri sampai menganga melihat fenomena tersebut.

"Kalian berdua sudah bermain selama hampir satu jam. Gunakan listrik seperlunya," Gempa, yang diketahui sebagai pelaku yang mematikan televisi, menatap kedua kakaknya dengan urat mencuat di kanan dan kiri pelipisnya.

"T-tapi Gem-"

"Kesepakatan bersama, Kak Taufan," Gempa berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang masih melongo melihat kelakuan adik mereka.

"Ah! Aku 'kan belum ke _save point_…item langkanya nggak jadi dapaaaaat!" jerit Taufan dengan suara 18 oktaf, dan sayangnya Halilintar masih terlalu syok untuk sekedar memberi tabokan pada adik sekaligus partnernya kali ini.

.

.

.

"Ice, kamu ngapain?" Gempa yang berniat mengecek bahan makanan dalam kulkas mendapati salah satu adiknya yang terlihat seperti maling terciduk mau mencuri jemuran.

"Mau ngemil," jawab Ice lempeng. Kedua tangannya memegang kotak berisi kue tart yang dibeli kemarin.

"Ice, bukannya aku sudah bilang kita akan berhemat? Kue itu bukan cuma untukmu saja," nasehat Gempa.

"T-tapi kue ini kan-"

"Lagipula ini masih siang. Ngemilnya nanti setelah makan malam, oke? Sekarang masukkan kembali kuenya," perintah Gempa, kembali dengan _senyum manis_ yang ironisnya berhasil membuat Ice _frozen_ untuk beberapa detik.

"Baiklah…" dengan berat hati, Ice kembali memasukkan kue berlumur saus cokelat tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

"Bagus. Kalau mau istirahat, istirahat saja. Aku mau lihat bahan-bahan makanan dulu," tukas Gempa.

Ice hanya menurut kemudian dengan lesu berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan tangan hampa.

"_Let it go…let it go…"_ dan pemuda es itu menggumamkan sepotong lirik dari lagu kesukaannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari nikmat makanan penutup.

.

.

.

"Kak Gempa~" Gempa yang baru mau memasak menoleh pada Solar yang mendatanginya dengan senyum lebar.

"Boleh minta uang? Aku mau ke _barbershop_ untuk potong rambut," pinta Solar sok imut dengan sebalah tangan ditadahkan.

Gempa menghela napas, berusaha untuk sabar dan tidak membanting penggorengan ke lantai.

Iya, ke lantai. Mana tega Gempa membanting penggorengan ke kepala Solar?

Yang ada penggorengannya yang retak nanti.

"Ya udah, Kakak aja yang memotong rambutmu ya. Ke tukang cukur itu buang-buang uang," Gempa kembali _tersenyum_ sambil mengangkat gunting rumput yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

Solar merinding, senyum sang kakak berhasil membuatnya _speechless._

"Ng-nggak jadi deh…aku rasa rambutku masih oke…" Solar buru-buru melarikan diri dari dapur sebelum kejadian yang tidak diinginkan menimpa dirinya.

Gempa menghela napas lagi, disimpannya kembali gunting rumputnya kemudian balik berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Membuat mereka berhemat benar-benar lebih sulit daripada mengatakannya," keluhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Maghrib, ketujuh Boboiboy berkumpul di meja makan. Hari ini Gempa menawarkan diri untuk memasak, dan mereka sudah tidak sabar memakan masakan dari si Ketua yang memang tidak bisa selalu mereka rasakan.

"Nah, silahkan makan~" Gempa menyajikan hasil masakannya di atas piring besar sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Thorn dan Blaze.

Hening.

Thorn dengan semangat menyendok lauk bagiannya, sedangkan kelima Boboiboy yang lain menatap lauk makan malam mereka bergantian dengan orang yang memasaknya.

"Kenapa? Kalian nggak lapar?" tanya Gempa inosen.

"Anu…Gem, makanannya ini doang?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"'Doang'?" Gempa cemberut, "Harusnya Kak Taufan bersyukur dong kita masih bisa makan. Lihat deh di luar sana masih banyak orang yang-"

"Iya, Gem. Aku juga tahu kalau itu, maksudku itu loh…" Taufan tersenyum garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "M-masa kita makan salad doang? Lagian isinya cuman selada, tomat, dan wortel,"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kita akan berhemat," jelas Gempa santai sembari mengunyah salad bagiannya.

"T-tapi…" Taufan jadi bingung sendiri mau bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kak Gem sendiri yang bilang kita harus mengonsumsi makanan bernutrisi seimbang, dan yang ini jelas jauh dari kata seimbang," sambung Solar keberatan.

"Kalian mau makan atau tidak?"

"M-makan!" kelima Boboiboy akhirnya tidak lagi protes dan pasrah memakan salad sayur sederhana bikinan sang Ketua dengan lahap, takut kena damprat lagi.

Taufan menghela napas, melayangkan tatapan 'Kalau tahu gini, seharusnya kau saja yang masak, Lin!' kemudian dibalas tatapan 'Mana aku tahu? Lagian Gempa ngotot pengen masak tadi,' dari Halilintar.

Sepertinya hanya Thorn saja yang benar-benar menikmati makan malam mereka hari ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Gempa mengumpulkan semua piring kotor bekas saudara-saudaranya kemudian membawanya ke wastafel.

"Nah, kalian mau makanan penutup?" pertanyaan dari Gempa kali ini membuat raut wajah kelima elemental (karena Ice tidak termasuk) kembali cerah.

"Boleh, Gem?" tanya Taufan penuh harap.

"Iya, kan masih ada kue," jawab Gempa sambil mengeluarkan kue tart cokelat dari dalam kulkas, yang terlihat begitu berkilauan di mata enam Boboiboy lainnya. Halilintar dan Solar yang tidak terlalu suka kue tart kali ini merasa begitu sukacita karena sekarang lidah mereka terasa sangat hambar.

_Yah, nikmati saja makan nasi dengan sayuran rebus plus mayones sampai dua porsi._

"Kue ini kita makan bertujuh ya,"

Sayang sekali, kalimat Gempa berikutnya membuat saudara-saudaranya yang tadi serasa melayang dibawa gerudi taufan tiba-tiba terhempas ke tanah akibat dihantam tumbukan giga.

"M-maksudnya…ini dibagi tujuh?" tanya Taufan tidak percaya, berharap Gempa hanya bercanda. Sayang sekali harapannya pupus melihat Gempa menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tapi, Kak…kue ini ukurannya cuma 10x10 loh," Solar angkat bicara, "Kalau dibagi tujuh…masing-masing dari kami cuman dapat segini," pemuda cahaya itu hampir menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, hanya menyisakan jarak sekitar satu milimeter saja.

"Bisa kok. Ketebalannya bisa ditambah," sahut Gempa santai.

"Gimana caranya?"

Gempa tersenyum manis, "Tinggal dikurangi jumlah potongannya jadi enam, kan beres,"

Solar bergidik, "I-iya deh. Satu milimeter aja deh kalau gitu," ucapnya pasrah, begitu juga dengan para Boboiboy lain yang tidak mau angkat bicara lagi karena terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Setelah mencicipi makanan penutup yang (tidak) begitu memuaskan, para Boboiboy langsung kembali ke kamar karena 'Operasi Hemat Besar-besaran' ini membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bengong.

Hingga akhirnya minggu pagi tiba.

"Bosaaan…" Blaze berguling-guling di atas karpet.

"Hari ini kita dapat salad lagi ya," Taufan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Sebenarnya Kak Gempa kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba jadi pelit?" Ice akhirnya menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Mungkin Kak Gempa sadar salah satu dari kita terlalu boros dalam menggunakan uang, makanya Kak Gempa memutuskan untuk memperketat penjagaannya," Solar beramsusi dengan gaya selangitnya.

"Tapi siapa yang boros?" tanya Thorn.

"Palingan Kak Taufan. Kak Taufan kan yang paling boros di antara kita semua," celetuk Blaze.

"Hey, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga suka menggunakan uangmu untuk beli komik kan?" balas Taufan tidak terima.

"Tapi komik tidak semahal kaset game," sahut Blaze cuek.

"Blaze-"

"Sudah, kalian berdua sama-sama boros, itu final," potong Halilintar kesal.

"Ck, kayak Lilin nggak pernah boros aja," cibir Taufan.

Halilintar menghela napas, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak sampai membanting sang adik untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini, "Dengar, aku rasa masalahnya bukan itu. Kalau memang karena salah satu dari kita boros, Gempa pasti akan mengatakannya langsung pada orangnya. Lagipula, satu orang boros kenapa semua kena?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Masuk akal," sahut Ice malas.

"Kalau begitu alasannya kenapa? Oh, dan di mana Kak Gempa?" tanya Solar.

"Iya ya, setelah sarapan dia tiba-tiba hilang," dalam hati Taufan, terbesit keinginan untuk bermain game lagi, sayangnya nyalinya tidak cukup besar menghadapi risiko ketahuan Gempa nantinya.

"Guys, ada perampokan di pusat kota," ucap Ice tiba-tiba setelah mengecek jam kuasanya.

"Perampokan? Oleh siapa?" tanya Blaze.

"Tiga Rob," jawab Ice.

"Mereka lagi?" keluh Taufan.

"Nggak kapok-kapok ya mereka itu," decih Halilintar. Pas sekali, saat ini dia butuh pelampiasan emosi.

"Ya sudah, kita ke sana yuk," tukas Solar.

"Tapi Kak Gem gimana?" tanya Thorn.

"Kita hubungi di jalan nanti. Ayo pergi,"

Akhirnya keenam Boboiboy melesat keluar rumah setelah diberi komando oleh sang kakak tertua.

.

.

.

"Hah…aku harus nyari kerjaan di mana ya…" Gempa, yang baru pulang dari pasar membawa kantung belanjaan berisi ikan dan beberapa bumbu dapur, mendesah lelah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia mungkin sudah keterlaluan menekan mereka kemarin. Apalagi mereka tidak tahu kalau ini semua terjadi karena salah Gempa sendiri.

"Ayo sini! Andalkan keberuntungan kalian dengan undian berhadiah dari Omegamart! Satu ringgit untuk satu kali coba!"

Gempa yang sedang lesu hanya melangkah mengabaikan teriakan dari seorang pria paruh baya berseragam minimarket di depan stannya yang begitu ramai.

"Ayo coba, coba! Uji keberuntungan kalian, dan dapatkan hadiah utama berupa persediaan beras untuk satu tahun dari Omegamart!"

_Ctik!_

Seperti pistol yang ditarik _trigger_nya, Gempa berbalik melihat si pria yang sedang mempromosikan stannya di hadapan para pengunjung. Manik emasnya terfokus pada tumpukan karung beras di belakang stan yang katanya adalah hadiah utama bagi siapapun yang beruntung.

"Beras…setahun…?" Gempa tersenyum senang, merasa mungkin ini jawaban dari do'anya semalam.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu dan entah mendapat kemampuan berlari cepat dari mana, Gempa langsung melesat menemui si pria pemilik stan.

"Pak Cik, aku mau coba sepuluh!" seru Gempa berapi-api sambil menyerahkan uang sepuluh ringgitnya.

"Ooh! Bersemangat sekali, anak muda," sahut si pria takjub. "Ya sudah, silahkan ambil kelereng yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Hadiah utamanya bisa kamu dapatkan jika berhasil menemukan satu kelereng berwarna emas," tukasnya sembari mengeluarkan kotak kardus berwarna merah yang diketahui berisi kelereng beraneka warna.

"Yosh!" Gempa menggulung lengan jaketnya, manik emasnya menatap tajam kotak tersebut.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Masa depan kami sekarang ditentukan oleh benda ini!"

Dan akhirnya Gempa fokus mengaduk-aduk isi kotak kardus, tanpa menyadari cahaya yang sejak tadi berkedip di jam kuasanya.

.

.

.

Beralih ke pusat kota Pulau Rintis, di mana sedang terjadi kekacauan karena para Rob yang merusuh setelah berhasil merampok kantor pos.

_Jangan tanya Author kenapa mereka merampok kantor pos, oke?_

"Hahaha! Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkap kami, Boboiboy bersaudara!" Rob tertawa jahat sambil melempari keenam Boboiboy dengan kerikil yang sempat dipungutnya di jalan.

"Kejar kami kalau bisa!" Robert dan Roberto menari-nari bahagia di atas kendaraan mereka yang berupa robot Pango raksasa yang bisa dibilang cukup keren untuk digunakan trio perampok tidak jelas tersebut.

Solar dan Blaze sedang mengamankan para warga kota yang hampir kena serang robot Pango menggunakan kuasa mereka, sedangkan Thorn dan Ice kebagian tugas mengumpulkan benda-benda curian Tiga Rob yang dengan bodohnya mereka jatuhkan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka punya robot baru sih?" gumam Taufan yang dengan lincah menghindar dari lemparan batu Rob dengan hoverboardnya.

"Pasti ini kerjaan si kepala kotak kurang kerjaan itu," desis Halilintar, yang dapat tugas mengejar robot Pango tersebut bersama sang partner.

"Hahaha, dia memang mantan sahabatmu yang sangat aneh," komentar Taufan jenaka.

"SIAPA YANG SAHABATAN SAMA MAKHLUK SEPERTI DIA HAH?!" bentak Halilintar ngegas.

"Hahaha! Rasakan ini!" lidah robot Pango milik Tiga Rob tiba-tiba terjulur keluar, dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan kaki kiri Halilintar yang tidak fokus akibat termakan ledekan sang adik.

"Apa-"

"Hahahaha! Kena kau!" robot Pango menarik lidahnya, otomatis membuat Halilintar ikut tertarik ke arah trio Rob.

"Rasakan ini, _balingan lidah _Robot Pango 2.0!" Tiga Rob berseru bersamaan, dan lidah robot tersebut mulai meliuk-liuk, memutar-mutar tubuh si pengendali petir yang saat ini tengah berada cukup tinggi dari atas permukaan tanah.

"Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku siiiiiiih?!" jerit Halilintar yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban penistaan robot berbentuk binatang tersebut.

"Pfft…gyahahahahaha~ déjà vu macam apa ini?" Taufan malah salah fokus dan memilih menyaksikan sang kakak yang sedang disiksa oleh tiga perampok tidak normal.

"ADIK KARPET! LAKUKAN SESUATU WOOOOY!" jerit Halilintar mual.

"Oke, oke, aku datang, Kakanda~!" Taufan yang sudah puas tertawa akhirnya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, lengkap dengan bor angin di masing-masing tangannya.

"Gerudi taufan!" angin tersebut berhasil menggelitiki lidah si robot, alhasil membuat Halilintar terlepas dari cengkeraman lidahnya.

_Iya, hanya menggelitik. Tidak lebih. Ini 'kan fanfiction humor OwO_

"Aduh, kita lupa kalau masih ada satu lagi!" desis Rob merasa kecolongan.

"Sebentar, Hali berhasil lepas dari mereka, yang berarti…" Taufan dengan polosnya menatap ramainya pusat kota dari ketinggian yang mungkin mencapai 10 kaki ini.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Hwaaa! Hali!" Taufan buru-buru terjun dari hoverboardnya, otomatis membuat papan seluncur tersebut ikut terjun mengikuti tuannya.

"Sepertinya di atas sana sedang seru," komentar Thorn polos.

"Kenapa juga mereka yang dapat tugas mengejar Tiga Rob ya?" timpal Solar sweatdrop.

"Mungkin karena mereka berdua sudah pernah melawan robot Pango sebelumnya?" ucap Ice seadanya.

"Seharusnya robot itu bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah kalau ada golem tanah," sahut Blaze.

"Iya sih…" Solar kembali mengecek jam kuasanya, dan belum ada tanda-tanda panggilan masuk dari sang kakak.

"Di mana Kak Gempa di saat seperti ini sih?"

.

.

.

"Hah…" Gempa mulai kehilangan harapan. Dia sudah menggunakan sembilan kesempatannya, kelereng berbeda-beda warna berhasil dia dapatkan, namun tidak sada satupun yang berwarna emas.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah," Gempa kembali fokus pada 'lawannya', "Aku harus berhasil demi semuanya!" secara ajaib cahaya berwarna keemasan tiba-tiba menyelimuti tangan kanan Gempa. Tanda bahwa kali ini pemuda itu bersedia mempertaruhkan segalanya demi kemenangan.

"Ayo, kelereng emas! Keluarlah!" tangan dimasukkan ke dalam lubang kardus, mengobok-ngoboknya dengan penuh pengkhayatan, dan dengan sangat cepat tangan itu mengambil sebutir kelereng yang sudah diyakininya.

Gempa menggigit bibir, dengan kerasnya suara detak jantung mewarnai setiap detik, dia membuka kepala tangannya perlahan-lahan.

"Kelereng emas…kelereng emas…kelereng emas…!" Gempa berkomat-kamit sampai akhirnya kepalan tangannya terbuka sempurna, dan yang dia dapatkan adalah…

"Heee?!" Gempa histeris, kelereng yang saat ini ada di tangannya berwarna hijau tua, bukan emas. Seketika pemuda itu tertunduk lesu, merasa putus asa.

"Tidak…beras untuk setahun…"

"Jangan sedih, Nak. Lihat, kamu berhasil mendapatkan sepuluh hadiah hiburan yang juga tidak kalah menarik! Selamat ya, semoga berhasil di kesempatan berikutnya!" hibur si pria sembari menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi hadiah hiburan berupa _merchandise _dan aksesoris dari toko mereka.

"Terima kasih…" Gempa berusaha untuk tersenyum, tetap bersyukur meskipun hadiah yang dia inginkan tidak berhasil diperoleh.

Kaki berbalut _sneakers_ cokelat tersebut kemudian melangkah pergi, mengabaikan ocehan si pria pemilik stan dengan perasaan kecewa.

.

.

.

"Akan kubunuh mereka…" Halilintar, dengan aura kegelapannya bergumam dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"S-sudah, Lin. Mereka kan udah diringkus sama polisi, lagian kita juga tidak boleh membunuh orang," hibur Taufan.

"Hmph! Kau juga! Bukannya bantuin, kau malah menertawakanku tadi! Kau pikir itu lucu hah? HAH?!" omel Halilintar tambah murka.

Taufan yang dipelototi hanya tertawa kaku, sangat bersyukur setelah menangkap sang kakak dengan hoverboardnya, Halilintar jadi batal membantingnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum,"

"Wa'allaikumsalam," Solar yang menyahut, terkejut melihat kakak ketiganya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa dihubungi, terlihat begitu lesu, bahkan melebihi Ice.

"Kakak kenapa? Habis dari mana?" tanya Thorn khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya balik Gempa.

"Tadi Tiga Rob membuat kerusuhan di pusat kota. Kami sudah berkali-kali menghubungimu, tapi tidak kau jawab. Kami berencana akan mencarimu setelah ini," jelas Taufan.

"Eh? M-masa sih?" Gempa buru-buru mengecek jam kuasanya, dan benar ada riwayat panggilan tak terjawab di sana. Sepertinya terlalu fokus pada undian berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Gempa dari hal lain.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak muncul? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" selidik Halilintar.

"A-anu…" Gempa bergumam canggung, tatapan penasaran dari keenam saudaranya membuatnya tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"Gempa, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Taufan.

"A-aku…habis ikut undian…" jawab Gempa pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"Undian?" keenam saudaranya melongo berjama'ah.

"I-iya…soalnya hadiah utamanya beras untuk setahun, aku jadi tertarik untuk mencoba. Tapi…aku gagal," jelas Gempa pelan. "Aku menghabiskan sisa uang sakuku untuk undian itu dan…hanya ini yang bisa aku dapatkan," Gempa kemudian menyerahkan kantung berisi hadiah hiburan dari Omegamart pada Blaze.

"Gem, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Tumben banget," tanya Taufan lagi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang tiba-tiba ingin berhemat sejak kemarin?" timpal Halilintar.

Gempa menelan ludah, terus-terusan ditatap oleh enam pasang mata berbeda warna membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Ada yang mau Kak Gempa jelaskan?" tanya Solar.

"A-aku…" Gempa menghela napas, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara, "Aku menghilangkan uang saku kita untuk satu bulan ke depan,"

"Oh, hilang…" keenam Boboiboy mengangguk paham.

Kemudian hening selama 10 detik.

"HEEE?!" jeritan histeris enam saudaranya membuat Gempa mati-matian menyumbat lubang telinganya.

"M-maksudnya 'hilang' itu…uang kita untuk sebulan ini?" tanya Taufan was-was.

"I-iya…" jawab Gempa pelan.

"Astaga…berarti untuk sebulan ke depan, kita akan hidup tanpa uang kas? I-ini baru awal bulan loh," tanya Solar tidak percaya.

Gempa mengangguk pelan, kepalanya tertunduk penuh penyesalan, tidak berani menatap wajah keenam saudaranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, Gem?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa tidak menjawab, hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali, sementara para Boboiboy lainnya panik bercampur bingung, masih tidak percaya mereka benar-benar tidak punya modal untuk hidup selama satu bulan ini.

"Ck, dasar ceroboh," sampai akhirnya suara Halilintar membuat lima elemental lainnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau bilang bisa memegang tanggung jawab mengurus uang bulanan kita dan mengaturnya sesuai kebutuhan, dan kami menurut saja karena percaya padamu. Lalu sekarang, kau menghilangkannya? Dasar sok. Harusnya kami tidak mempercayaimu," ujar Halilintar sedingin es.

Gempa menggigit bibirnya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dirinya sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

Pasti mereka-

"Kau…tidak bilang apa-apa karena takut kami akan berkata begitu padamu kan?" Halilintar bersuara lagi, intonasi bicaranya kembali normal.

"H-habisnya, aku pikir kalian…" Gempa mulai sesenggukan, merasa takut, bersalah, dan menyesal.

Halilintar menghela napas, "Kau ini kadang-kadang bisa sama begonya dengan Taufan ya,"

"Hei!" protes si nomor dua, "Lin, lihat deh kau membuat GemGem ketakutan,"

Taufan kemudian maju dan merangkul bahu sang adik pertama yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Sudah, sudah, jangan nangis. Harusnya kau bilang saja, kami nggak akan marah kok,"

"T-tapi kan aku…ini tanggung jawabku…" lirih Gempa.

"Hanya karena itu tanggung jawabmu, bukan berarti kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri," Halilintar akhirnya maju mendekati Gempa kemudian menepuk pelan kepala berbalut topi terbalik sang adik, "Aku ini kakakmu. Kalau ada apa-apa, sampaikan langsung apa yang terjadi,"

"Hmm hmm. Kau punya dua kakak, GemGem~ jangan menanggungnya sendirian, oke? Andalkan kami juga," timpal Taufan ceria.

"Memangnya kau bisa diandalkan?" celetuk Halilintar.

"Lilitan Shellia Thunderlina Jessie Stella mending diam,"

"Woy!"

"Ehm, Kak Gempa juga bisa mengandalkan kami kok, kita bisa cari solusinya sama-sama," potong Ice cepat sebelum dua Boboiboy tertua berargumen lagi.

"Kami tahu Kak Gempa itu sangat bertanggung jawab dan paling bisa diandalkan, tapi Kak Gempa juga masih manusia kan? Salah itu wajar kok," timpal Solar.

"Kalau sejak kemarin Kak Gempa bilang jujur, kami pasti ngerti," Thorn ikut bicara.

"Lagian kami malah bingung sendiri loh kalau Kak Gem menyuruh kami berhemat tanpa alasan," sambung Blaze.

Gempa tersenyum, meski air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, tapi hatinya merasa lebih lega sekarang.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku sudah meragukan kalian," ucapnya tulus.

"Aww~ sama-sama GemGem~" Taufan akhirnya memeluk Gempa dengan erat, diikuti Blaze, Thorn, serta Ice dan Solar yang menempel dari belakang.

Halilintar sekali lagi menepuk, kali ini sedikit keras, kepala sang adik kedua, "Aku harap kau sudah dapat pelajaran," ucapnya ambigu.

"Iya, iya. Makasih, Kak Halilintar," sahut Gempa malu. Sepertinya krisis keuangan berhasil membuat Gempa lupa untuk percaya pada saudara-saudaranya. "Tapi sekarang gimana? Haruskah aku menghubungi Ayah lagi?" tanya Gempa kemudian.

"Tidak perlu. Kalau soal uang untuk bertahan bulan ini, kami bisa atasi itu," jawab Halilintar.

"Iya, aku masih punya simpanan uang yang tanpa sadar aku kumpulkan karena tidak tahu mau diapain," timpal Ice.

"Aku juga punya. Sebenarnya uang untuk beli mikroskop baru, tapi itu bisa ditunda," Solar ikut bersuara.

Gempa tersenyum lebar, merasa terharu dan sangat menyesal karena tidak mempercayai saudara-saudaranya.

"Oke, karena sudah selesai. Beres-beres yuk, sebentar lagi makan siang," tukas Taufan.

"Baiklah. Kali ini juga biar aku yang masak, sebagai permintaan maaf," ucap Gempa.

"Sip, Kak!"

"Tolong ya, Gem,"

Gempa mengangguk, senyum masih belum luput dari parasnya. Dalam hati Gempa sungguh bersyukur karena punya enam saudara kembar yang meski terkadang bisa bikin darah tinggi, tapi juga di saat-saat tertentu menjadi gula yang bisa meredakan stress.

Mulai sekarang, Gempa bertekad untuk lebih mempercayai saudara-saudaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Hai~ just stopping by to drop this one-shot, based on salah satu episode Mahou Sentai Magiranger XD**

** Maaf endingnya malah jadi drama. Tapi saya dah lama juga nggak bikin ff untuk GemGem, jadi ini untuk dia deh. Gempa itu manis banget sih~ #udah **  
**Kalau ada salah kata, silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya. **

**Sampai ketemu lagi~ XD**

* * *

**Bonus**

Setelah beres-beres, akhirnya Halilintar, Blaze, Thorn, dan Solar berkumpul di meja makan menanti makan siang bikinan si elemental tanah.

"Nah, makanlah," Gempa kemudian menyajikan masakannya di atas meja dengan penuh senyuman. Kali ini, masakannya disambut antusias oleh keempat saudaranya.

"Sup ayam ya?" komentar Thorn.

"Iya, ada daging ayamnya beneran," gumam Solar terharu.

"Tentu saja beneran. Harus dihabisin loh ya," kekeh Gempa.

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya Halilintar. Sekarang mereka belum menemukan solusi lain selain menggunakan uang tabungan masing-masing untuk membiayai hidup, mereka baru berencana membahas kerja paruh waktu setelah makan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku merasa lebih tenang setelah memberitahu kalian, dan ini adalah permintaan maafku soal yang kemarin," jawab Gempa.

Halilintar ikut tersenyum, paling tidak Gempa sudah tidak galau lagi.

"Kak Gempa," Ice yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi buru-buru menghampiri sang kakak meski raut wajahnya masih datar.

"Kenapa, Ice?" tanya Gempa.

"Ini punya Kakak? Aku menemukannya di atas rak sabun," Ice mengeluarkan dompet berwarna cokelat tua yang begitu tebal.

"Ah! I-itu uang saku kita bulan ini!" jerit Gempa tidak percaya.

"Beneran?" kaget Solar.

"Benda ini ada di kamar mandi sejak kemarin deh, kayaknya," ucap Ice.

"Ah…iya," Gempa menepuk jidatnya, "Aku meletakkan dompet ini di atas rak sabun yang memang jarang disentuh karena waktu itu aku terburu-buru ingin buang air, kayaknya aku lupa untuk mengambilnya lagi,"

"Jadi sejak awal, uangnya ada dalam rumah ini?" tanya Halilintar lempeng.

"M-maaf ya," gumam Gempa malu setengah mati.

"Well, sepertinya Kak Gempa juga bisa ceroboh rupanya," kekeh Solar dengan mulut penuh.

"Assalamu'alaikum~" Taufan berjalan memasuki dapur dengan penuh keceriaan seperti biasa.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Kau pergi ke mana tadi?" tanya Halilintar.

"Habis nganterin Pipi pulang. Oh iya, Gem, tadi Pak Cik pemilik stan undian mencarimu," ujar Taufan.

"Mencariku? Buat apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Katanya, buat orang yang mencoba undi sepuluh kali, dapat bonus satu kali kesempatan," jawab Taufan.

Sekali lagi, Gempa dibuat terkejut, "Eh? T-terus gimana?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau tidak kembali, Pak Ciknya minta aku saja yang mencoba undiannya, dan hasilnya…" Taufan menggaruk pipinya, tampak malu sekaligus senang.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Blaze penasaran.

"Well…" Taufan kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, mengendalikan angin yang sepertinya sejak tadi terhalang dinding.

"Hah…" keenam Boboiboy tercenggang.

"Ya, aku dapat kelereng emasnya, jadi…persediaan beras buat satu tahunnya jadi milik kita," jawab Taufan, karung-karung beras dalam jumlah banyak saat ini ada di dapur mereka.

"Sebentar, Kak Taufan…berhasil memenangkan hadiah utama Omegamart?"

"Berupa persediaan beras satu tahun, dalam sekali coba…"

"Tanpa keluar uang sepeserpun?!"

Blaze, Ice, dan Solar berkomentar berurutan.

"S-sepertinya aku sedang beruntung," sahut Taufan malu-malu, tapi lebih banyak senangnya sih.

Hening kembali melanda seolah sudah menjadi _running gag_ di rumah ini. Baru tujuh detik kemudian para Boboiboy yang lain langsung menghampiri saudara mereka yang berelemen angin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kak Taufan keren!"

"Kak Upan ajaib!"

"Alhamdulillah…kita nggak perlu pakai uang simpanan kalau gitu,"

"Heh, sudah kuduga Kak Taufan memang luar biasa,"

"Kau kuizinkan pakai set Ranger Key milikku untuk hari ini,"

Dan akhirnya para Boboiboy mulai heboh sendiri karena rezeki nomplok yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hahaha, sekarang kita benar-benar tidak harus berhemat lagi kan, Gem?" canda Taufan, namun Gempa yang masih duduk di depan meja makan tidak merespon.

"Gem? Kau kenapa?"

Perlahan, Gempa bangkit dari kursinya. Boboiboy bernomor tiga itu kemudian melangkah perlahan ke arah Taufan yang masih gagal paham.

"Kak Taufan…"

"Ya?"

"Ikut aku ke halaman belakang," Gempa kemudian menarik kerah jaket sang kakak kedua dengan sebal.

"T-tunggu, kita mau ngapain di sana?" kaget Taufan.

"Lawan aku,"

"Hah?! Sebentar, Gempa~ aku mau makan dulu. Gempa~ GemGem~ Geeeem~" dan akhirnya suara Taufan menghilang di balik dinding.

"Mereka nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Solar sweatdrop.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin Gempa kesal karena pada akhirnya konflik di cerita ini jadi tidak berarti berkat Taufan," jawab Halilintar yang dengan cueknya menikmati sup ayamnya.

"Padahal merusak dinding itu hanyalah kemampuan ekslusif milikku. Author jahat…" lirih Solar sakit hati.

"Mau makan nggak? Keburu dihabisin Thorn nih,"

"I-iya deh, iya,"

* * *

**Review~?**


End file.
